


“Warm me up.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [399]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Canon Queer Relationship, Caring, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Living Together, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Nudity, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Rain, Showers, Swearing, Sweet, Undressing, Whump Advent Calendar 2020, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After getting caught in the rain, Chloe comes home soaking wet and freezing cold.Prompt: Baby it’s cold outside
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Autistic Headcanons [399]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/632126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	“Warm me up.”

The dark clouds were a bit of an ominous warning, now she thinks about it. Max clearly thought they were when she told Chloe to take an umbrella, but Chloe shrugged her off and said something like, “I’ll be back before it even tries to rain,” and darted from their apartment. And now, as she stands in the doorway of their local store, a bag of groceries in each hand, Chloe watches the rain hammer down against the sidewalk, and imagines Max saying, “I told you so.”

Chloe sighs, swearing under her breath, and glances up at the sky. The thick, dark rainclouds block out almost all daylight, tricking a few streetlights into switching on despite it being just past 10am, and the rain just keeps coming, rumbling against rooftops and creating vast puddles that eleven-year-old Chloe would have loved to jump into. Technically, she could wait it out here, standing in the store doorway until the rain passes and she can run back home. But the store has a strict No Loitering policy, and in her peripheral vision Chloe spies the owner already giving her a ‘Fuck Off’ glare—and that asshole totally will come and shove her out into the rain if she doesn’t move.

So, considering her options, Chloe adjusts her grip on her shopping bags, and wonders how fast she can get back to her and Max’s apartment. And, taking a deep breath, Chloe ‘Impulsive’ Price dashes out into the torrential rain with a cry of, “Fuck this!”

Rain drenches her in seconds, plastering her hair to her head and soaking into her sweater. She kicks up water as she runs, splashing the ankles of her skinny jeans, and a memory of trying desperately to tug off wet jeans flashes into her mind. At least until she steps into a puddle, instantly soaking her left foot.

“Ugh, gross!” she mutters as water gushes through the thin fabric of her sneaker, saturating her sock and chilling her toes.

Why didn’t she just follow Max’s advice?

\---

Chloe forgot her keys (again), so Max doesn’t jump when doorbell rings again and again. The rain began to fall not long after Chloe left, and Max had glanced at the umbrella still by the front door that Chloe stubbornly refused to take, so she knows what to expect when she opens the door.

Still, it shocks her just how soaked Chloe is; her girlfriend looks like she took a shower fully clothed, her hands and cheeks bright red with cold. Of course, Chloe didn’t go out dressed for the December cold anyway, and add the cold rainwater…

“Oh shit, you must be freezing,” Max says, ushering Chloe inside and shutting the door behind her.

Chloe drops the shopping bags and wraps her arms around herself, violent shivers vibrating through her body. She opens her mouth to speak (probably to say something snarky after Max stated the obvious), but the action just lets her teeth begin to chatter, and Chloe grits her jaw again to make it stop. Apparently now sworn to silence (at least until she warms up), Chloe settles with nodding hard like she’s headbanging at a concert, and droplets of water flying from her drenched hair.

“C’mon, lets get you outta those clothes,” Max says, and Chloe kicks off her wet shoes (spilling water all over the floor) and hurtles into the bathroom.

Max follows her, finding Chloe trying and failing to unbutton her jeans with cold, red fingers. Quickly, Max switches on the shower, and then leans down to undo the button for Chloe.

As she pulls down the zipper too, Chloe taps the top of her head with a cold hand and says, “Being a bit forward there, huh, Caufield?” in the flirtiest tone she can manage with her teeth chattering.

Trying not to blush (because she is a grown woman and there is nothing sexy about this whatsoever), Max stands up, swats Chloe’s hand away and places a hand on either side of Chloe’s freezing face. “That’s enough outta you. Get in the shower already.”

Chloe laughs and offers Max a sarcastic salute, before tugging her sodden sweater over her head. This reveals that even Chloe’s bra is soaked, and as Max stares, Chloe snorts and says, “Yeah, it feels just as uncomfortable as it looks.” Holding out her hands, Chloe tilts her head and says, “Mind undoing it for me?”

This time, Max does go red, ignoring Chloe’s gentle but teasing laugh and putting her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. She spins Chloe around and fumbles with the clasp, letting Chloe shrug off the wet underwear. Even wearing a wet bra for a short amount of time has left uncomfortable red chafing marks across her skin where the straps and seams dig in, and Max winces.

“Thanks, man,” Chloe says. She turns around without any embarrassment regarding her nudity, and grins.

It takes Max a while to help Chloe out of her wet jeans, the sodden denim clinging to her skin, and they have to tug so hard to free her that her panties and socks come off too. Chloe snorts with laughter, and gives Max a quick kiss before literally jumping into the shower.

“Fuck, this feels good!” Chloe moans in delight, the warm shower clearly thawing her cold body, and Max giggles.

She leaves Chloe to shower in private, only popping in to take Chloe’s wet clothes and leave some dry ones on the counter as a replacement. As she waits for Chloe, Max tidies up the mess Chloe made, scrubbing the floor dry, shoving Chloe’s wet clothes in the washing machine and cramming her wet sneakers with paper towels and leaving them to dry under the radiator.

Finally, Chloe emerges from the bathroom, dressed in her set of thick, fleecy pyjamas that Max got her for Christmas last year. She looks a lot better, but still shivers, her hands tucked into her armpits.

“I’m still cold, Max,” Chloe whines, playing this up as much as she can. She darts over to the couch where Max sits and jumps over the back to join her, snuggling as close as she can. “Warm me up. Please…”

“You wouldn’t move even if I said no, would you?” Max says, shifting her arm to let Chloe cuddle even closer, head against Max’s chest.

“You got that right.” Chloe sighs, wrapping her arms around Max’s chest and burying her cold hands in the folds of Max’s thick sweater. She rubs her bare feet against Max’s, the cold soaking through Max’s socks.

“Shit!” Max yelps like someone put an ice cube down her back. “You’re freezing!”

“I know. Still cold even after the shower. That’s why we’re not moving until I’m warm again,” Chloe says, squeezing Max tighter.

“Fine, fine,” Max says, and she presses a kiss to the top of Chloe’s head.

“Oh, and thanks for not saying ‘I told you so’,” Chloe mumbles, and Max smiles fondly, letting her girlfriend share her body heat until the shivers subside.


End file.
